


Please Don't Leave Me

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Humiliation, M/M, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Shame, Songfic, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HJ won't let Nelson leave. Nelson can't make himself go.  Second-person POV.  Inspired by the song of the same title by Pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

It happens once every three or four months, like clockwork. Nelson visits your apartment and finds you with a rent boy, says he's had enough, says he's tired of being used. You go after him anyway, every single time _(please don't leave me)_. You know he wants to be followed. 

He barely gets to the street before you grab him _(it's always going to come right back to this)_ , your fingers tightening like a vise around his arm. Behind you, the boy is cleverly making himself scarce, the money already in his pocket. You tell Nelson you won't do this in public. He knows what's best too, so he lets you take him back upstairs.

The sofa is still warm from your body, yours and the boy's. Nelson is in no mood to sit down. He shakes with anger as he demands to know why you keep doing this to him _(I am capable of really anything)_ when he's never been anything but faithful to you. Truth be told, you don't really know why. You do it because you want to. Because he lets you get away with it. In the end, his will always breaks.

You don't say those things. You turn it around, blame him _(what is it with you that makes me act like this?)_ His inadequacy is a self-fulfilling prophecy. Tears are filling his eyes as you pick apart his every flaw, tears you know he's trying with all his might to force away, because he hates to look like a sissy. Sometimes you call him 'princess' when you're in bed together, just to rile him up _(you're my perfect little punching bag)_. Sometimes it's better when he's angry.

He's seething now, cursing at you, and he throws a punch. It might have taken down someone closer to his size, but not you. You smile though your jaw throbs. Maybe he forgets how much stronger you are, but you like to think he remembers _(the one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest)_ ; even as you send him staggering back against the wall to sink down, curled up and whimpering, the pathetic thing's body mistakes a punch to the gut for seduction.

Tears are rolling down his face now, anger and shame and need combined into one expression _(I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me)_. You love that he can't help it, that he hates himself for it. But who else could understand? That's why you know he'll always take you back. That's why you can't ever let him go.


End file.
